


you and me, saturday night, my bedroom (clothing optional)

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gossip Girl RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every time he looks at her (even now, even though they've been friends since before forever) his mouth gets dry and his chest gets tight and all he can think about is -</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, saturday night, my bedroom (clothing optional)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to fox103, girlboymusic, and captaincatapult for helping me write and edit this. 
> 
> Written for theroseparfait

 

 

This is the way everybody thinks things are. 

Well - not _everybody_ everybody, not the people that count. But everybody in an America sense. The collective "everybody" who's watching them what feels like all the time, now that the show is this big. 

Penn is studious and literate, in the most complimentary sense of the word. He has strong hands and a mouth that makes stupid shapes when he's thinking, and Blake waits and waits every day until they've got a minute, five minutes, where she can kiss those shapes away. 

Blake is pretty and obsessed with purses and Penny and her hair. She likes going to clubs but _not_ with Leighton, and every second weekend she drunk-dials Leighton's cell at two in the morning to call her a bitch, because whatever, she _is_. She takes mental health breaks on set sometimes, more when she's a little hung over and less when she's not, and sometimes mental health breaks make the crew mouth _tantrum_ when they think she's not looking (which is _bullshit_ , but whatever) and Penn is the only thing that can keep her calm. Penn is the one who comes in and strokes her hair and tells her she's beautiful and kisses her until she feels perfect again. 

Together, they live in a ridiculous Manhattan apartment - two ridiculous apartments, because they are actors and actors have _demands_ and one of those demands is an apartment with solid marble floors and two more bedrooms than anyone really _needs_. Blake can't cook, but Penn can (not that anyone needs to cook much for _Blake_ ) - scrambled eggs and turkey sandwiches and five different takeout places on speed dial - and they get by. Blake does the shopping (all for herself, but she shops enough for the both of them) and Penn does the reading (serious stuff, like Dan Humphrey would read, because he's really into _living_ his character) and every so often, someone stops Blake on her way to the store or Penn on his way to the coffee shop and says "Hey, man, I really love you on _Gossip Girl_."

Both of them always say thank you. 

* * *

This is the way things are. 

This is the way the people who _count_ think things are, because _they_ are the ones who know Blake and know Penn and the way they were before. 

Penn is quiet, but only until he gets to know you. Then he's still quiet, but he _talks_ , and not always in that awkwardly erudite way people assume from the way he plays Dan. Sometimes he's intelligent, sometimes he's not, and the off-colour jokes he murmurs into Blake's ear when they've got downtime and everyone's politely not-watching make her blush down to the tips of her toes, some days.

(Other days, they get him a slap in the arm, but trying is almost always worth the gamble.)

He has hands, and a mouth, and he's not sure what they do, but he knows that sometimes when they're alone (or mostly alone, or at least not in the middle of a conversation with anybody) and Blake catches him staring, she'll make this _face_ and smooth down his lower lip with her thumb and kiss him, slowly, in that way that lets him know she likes it. 

(That lets him know she likes _him._ )

Blake is the most beautiful woman in the entire city. 

Or maybe she's not. Penn's not an expert or anything. He just thinks she is, because every time he looks at her (even now, even though they've been friends since before forever) his mouth gets dry and his chest gets tight and all he can think about is _holy shit, I'm the luckiest guy in the_ entire world. It's a serious problem. 

And Blake _is_ obsessed with purses, and she _does_ love her dog, but not _that_ way that _those_ kinds of girls are obsessed with purses and dogs. Somehow, on Blake, it's actually sort of endearing. 

Blake _hates_ going to clubs, more than almost anything, and every other weekend Leighton will call and try to talk her into going out and sometimes she caves (because Leighton is amazing and Blake sometimes wishes they were roommates so they could hang out _all_ the _time_ ) but most of the time she doesn't. Most of the time she likes staying home in her sock feet and pajama pants and Penn's t-shirt on, quiet and grateful to not be looking like Serena, looking like an actress, to _not_ be performing for a few hours, at least. Because on set, Blake is always patient and smiling and cordial to _everybody_ , even the frowning, solid guys in the plaid shirts who show up at five in the morning to set up the tents for craft services. 

But that doesn't mean that's always who she is. Penn gets that better than anyone.

(Penn's also the one who gets to see Blake when she's not smiling for the cameras, when she's just _herself_ , with his boxers hanging around her hips. Penn's the one who gets to stroke her hair and kiss her, over and over again.)

They each have their own apartments, because, whatever. They're in their twenties and dating, and yeah, Penn's pretty sure Blake's the greatest girl he'll meet, ever, but that doesn't mean they're _married_. Blake's place has two bedrooms, not seven or anything stupid like that, and Penn's only has one but the view is absolutely incredible. Blake loves to bake - everyone she knows gets a cake for their birthday, and there are always muffins in the fridge - and Penn loves to eat, so that works out perfectly. Penn can't cook, but he can make scrambled eggs and knows how Blake likes her turkey sandwiches and has five different takeout places on speed dial, one for every major ethnic food group plus pizza. It works out pretty well. 

On the weekend, when they're not on set and they're not doing press and they're not flying back and forth to California, Blake likes to read with her feet pressed against Penn's thigh, and Penn likes to play guitar with Blake's toes tickling his leg. Blake likes to sit on the couch in Penn's apartment, eating cold pad thai right out of the container. Penn likes to sit behind her and press his nose against the nape of her neck, smelling perfume and spicy Thai shrimp and feeling the way she shivers under his lips. 

And every so often, when they're not alone and wrapped around each other - when they're out in public being On-and-Off-Screen Couple Blake Lively and Penn Badgley, someone stops the two of them on their way to set or Penn on his way to the coffee shop and says "Hey, man, I really love you on _Gossip Girl_."

Both of them always say thank you. 

 


End file.
